Keiichi's Saturday
by Heroic Vermillion Swift
Summary: What happens when Keiichi has his first day off in a month but Belldandy isn't around to spend it with him? Read on to find out what troubles Keiichi gets himself into!
1. Honda or Toyota?

The sun shines brightly in its early morning glory as a new day dawns in Chiba Prefecture, Japan. It is Saturday, and the streets of the downtown district are already bustling with the chaotic activities of a thousand shoppers. But Keiichi cares nothing of this. Keiichi Morisato is an ordinary Japanese college student with an extra-ordinary girlfriend, Belldandy, a Goddess from heaven.  
  
It is nearly 10:00 in the morning, but Keiichi is still sleeping the morning away for it is his first day off from work and school in nearly a month. Elsewhere in the temple complex that he and the three Goddesses call home, Belldandy is cooking breakfast for Keiichi, Skuld is working on yet another upgrade for Banpei and Urd is starting her day with the usual bottle of strong sake.  
  
As Keiichi's alarm clock rudely awakens him with a familiar buzz, he suddenly realizes that he is free from the chains of work for a single day.  
  
"This is one day I'm not going to spend sleeping!" he thought to himself as he leapt from his futon and into the shower. "I've gotta go do something special with Belldandy. . . maybe a picnic or a ride through the country on the bike. . ." Keiichi's mind eagerly races with the thoughts of numerous activities to share with his lovely Belldandy.  
  
Stepping into the shower, Keiichi begins to daydream about Belldandy. . . her long hazel hair and her clear blue eyes.  
  
"I've got it! We'll go have a picnic in the mountains! Near the Honda Lodge!" Keiichi says as he remembers the beautiful scenery from their adventure at the Honda Lodge (*see Oh! My Goddess: Ninja Master). Rushing downstairs to ask Belldandy what she thought about his plans for the day, Keiichi sprints into the kitchen to find. . . nothing. . . except his breakfast and a note with his name on it.  
  
Slightly disappointed, Keiichi walks over the counter and picks up the note.  
  
  
"Dear Keiichi, I'm sorry that I left so early but I left you breakfast on the counter. I'll be back later today after I'm done my shopping.  
-Belldandy"  
  
  
"Well, there go my plans for the day. I can only hope that she returns early. . ." Keiichi mutters to himself. Hearing an odd clanging noise from "Skuld's Labs" Keiichi walks to the doorway and knocks lightly on the door.  
  
"Yes?" Skuld answers the door with a blow torch in hand and a hammer in the other. "Keiichi, I'm kinda busy right now," she says in an annoyed tone of voice.  
  
"What the heck are you doing? There's a weird noise coming from your room. . . and now that I'm here, I notice a weird smell too."  
  
"Umm . . . none of your business!" Skuld retorts as she slams her door in Keiichi's face.  
  
". . . ok . . ."  
  
Walking back into the kitchen, Keiichi remembers his breakfast sitting on the counter.  
  
"What am I going to do until Bell-Chan gets back?" Keiichi muses to himself. In the back corner of his mind, the perpetual list of chores shows itself. There are enough things to do to last him until lunch. By then, Belldandy surely would have gotten back from shopping!  
  
"Hmmm . . . first thing to do. . . oh yea! I need to pick up some spare parts for the bike. . . and . . . some other stuff. . ." Keiichi racks his brain for the list but all he remember are the spare components for the bike.  
  
"Hey Skuld! Need any mecha parts while I'm out?" Keiichi calls to Skuld.  
  
"No thank you! But if you could pick up some ice cream I'd appreciate it!" Skuld calls   
back.  
  
"Hey Urd! Need anything while I'm going out?"  
  
"Yea right, like I'm gonna let you shop for me. . . get real!"  
  
"Whatever" Keiichi mutters under his breath as he walks out the door.  
  
Flipping out his cell phone, Keiichi dials Otaki's number, the bike specialist of the Nekomi Institute of Technology Motor Cycle Club (or NITMCC for short). After all, who better to ask than the self-proclaimed champion of motorcycles?  
  
"Mushi-mushi? Otaki here, talk to me."  
  
"Hey Otaki, I'm going shopping for some bike parts. What do you recommend as a secondary brake disk for my BMW side car bike rig?"  
  
"Buddy, you know me! You know I'm gonna say 'You can never go wrong with Honda components. Toyota is a close second.' right?"  
  
"Yea, I know, just checking though."  
  
"You can never go wrong with Honda components. Toyota is a close second."  
  
"I kinda figured that out. Thanks"  
  
"No problem, see ya later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Keiichi grabs his black helmet with red stripes and hops onto his bike, but not before undoing the side car rig. "Wow. It's really been a long time since I rode without the side car. This is so weird!" Somehow, the BMW bike didn't seem 'complete' to Keiichi. Maybe it was because the bike was without its sidecar or maybe it was because Keiichi was going somewhere without Belldandy for the first time in a long while.  
  
Pulling his bike off of the temple complex and into the busy streets of Chiba, Keiichi heads towards Whirlwind, the motorcycle shop.  
  
Walking through the door and into the shop, Keiichi encounters an extremely pissed off Chihiro. "Do you realize you're about 3 hours late for work?" she asks in an icy voice.  
  
"Ummm. . . it's my day off today. . . I don't have work."  
  
"We'll see about this. . . damn you're right." Chihiro reluctantly admits. "Ok Morisato, what do you want?"  
  
"I need to pick up a Honda secondary brake disk. Can I get a discount because I work here?"  
  
". . . . no!" Chihiro bluntly states. "You may work here, but you're not working right now, so 'no.'"  
  
"Fine whatever. Just give me the part ok? I've got a lot of work to do with the bike before Bell-Chan gets back."  
  
"Ok ok! Here's the part."  
  
"How much do I owe?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"REALLY?!"  
  
"Nope, I'm deducting it from your pay."  
  
". . . I knew it was too good to be true. . ."  
  
"Bye bye! Come back soon!" Chihiro taunts in a falsely polite voice as Keiichi leaves the shop.  
  
Pulling his bike back into the busy streets of Chiba, Keiichi decides to visit Tokyo (on impulse) and goes to the metro terminal. Unfortunately, this decision is a bad one, and of course bad omens begin to appear. The oncoming group of commuters continually bump into him. Fearing for the safety of his wallet, Keiichi quickly shoves his hand into his pocket to hold onto the wallet.  
  
Since it is Saturday and there are many people going shopping in Tokyo, the subway is more crowded than usual. After getting jostled around for about half an hour, Keiichi finally manages to get himself into one of the over loaded trains.  
  
"It wouldn't be such a bad idea to get Belldandy a gift while I'm in Tokyo. . . hmmm . . . let's see . . . what was the name of that florist that uncle recommended?" Keiichi muses to himself. "Oh yea, his name was Akira Fujishima! I think I'll get Belldandy some roses, those are his specialty, I think."  
  
Getting off at the first terminal that he could in Tokyo, Keiichi decides to walk to the florist's shop. It wasn't too far from his uncle's house, so he could drop by to visit him as well. Strolling over to a street map on a post, Keiichi notices that he's only about a km from his uncle's house and the florist's shop. Unfortunately, the only way for him to get there was to walk because he left his bike back at the Chiba metro station.  
  
Walking over to his uncle's house wouldn't be the challenge. The challenge was that the most direct route to his house was through a bad part of town. . . the kind of area filled with gang activity and with back alleyways crammed with filth.  
  
Although it was now about 11:00 in the morning, the alleys and streets were dark because of the tall buildings. It was hard to expect any living thing to live in this part of town let alone to expect some flowers to bloom here.  
  
Seeing the small florist's shop, Keiichi walks over and greets the florist cheerfully. "Hi! I'd like a dozen long stemmed roses for my girlfriend and a nice potted plant for my uncle. . . how about that potted tiger lily?"  
  
"Sure, that comes to about 3000 yen."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Walking across the street to his uncle's apartment, Keiichi notices that the building is better kept than the ones around it. It was cleaner and newer than the other buildings surrounding it.  
  
Keiichi rings the buzzer only to be prompted by an irritated voice.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Hi uncle! It's me, Keiichi!"  
  
Immediately the voice becomes friendlier and kinder as he recognizes his nephew's voice. "Come on up! I'll put some tea on!"  
  
Once Keiichi is inside the apartment, he presents the potted tiget-lily to his uncle. "Here uncle, I was just in Tokyo and I came by to visit you! I got you a potted plant."  
  
"So what are the other 12 roses for?"  
  
"Ummm . . . How have you been doing?"  
  
"Ha ha hah! I see!" laughed his uncle. "You've got a girlfriend! Don't worry, I won't tell your parents! But trust me, you don't want to stay a bachelor all your life! I would know!"  
  
"I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got some more housework to finish. I only came by to check up on you."  
  
"Huh. . . Did your parents put you up to this? You know, they've tried to convince me to move away from here for as long as I can remember."  
  
"Yes, I know. And 'no' I came of my own free will."  
  
"Well, I'd better let you go and finish whatever housework your girlfriend has left you with! Ha hah! She's whipped you already!"  
  
"Bye! Take care!" Keiichi mumbles as his face turns a bright shade of crimson red.  
  
++++To Be Continued in Part 2: Blind Stumbles++++  
*************************************************************************************************  
OF GODDESS AND GUNDAMS HTTP://GWING888.TOPCITIES.COM  
VISIT MY OH! MY GODDESS WEBSITE FOR SONGS, GAMES, SYNOPSES AND SO MUCH MORE! ANYTHING OH! MY GODDESS RELATED ON THE INTERNET WILL BE HERE!!! 


	2. Blind Stumbles

Leaving his uncle's small apartment in the bad part of town in Tokyo, Keiichi mutters to himself as he recalls the circumstances that lead to his uncle living in the 'rough' part of town. Several years ago, his uncle was a bachelor (well, he's still one today) and had met a wonderful woman. Everyone said that this was the person to finally calm him down and to settle into a stable lifestyle, but she died of cancer several years later. She wasn't a rich person and the neighborhood that she lived in was one of the worst in Tokyo. But Keiichi's uncle had grown very close to her in the two years that they knew each other. He just didn't feel like moving away from the neighborhood that she loved, so he rented an apartment and stayed. The family always regarded this action as strange because he was a "higher citizen." The kind that was important to their line of work and the kind that drove nice fancy cars.  
  
For years, Keiichi's parents and relatives had tried to convince him to move away from the crime filled area but he refused to. Keiichi never really understood why he wanted to stay until he met Belldandy five years ago. If Belldandy left him, he'd try to stay as near to her as possible too. . .  
  
Deep in thought about his uncle and about Belldandy, Keiichi started to stray from the main streets and into the winding mazes of alleys. After about an hour, Keiichi realized that he was hopelessly lost in the eternal passages of the dark alleys.  
  
"Where the hell am I?!"  
  
"That's exactly where you are. . . you're in hell. . ." said a deep voice behind him. Turning around quickly, Keiichi sees a tall man in a leather jacket with a pip in his hand. Pointing the pipe at Keiichi, the man motions him to put his hands above his head. Keiichi carefully puts his hands above his head, still holding onto the dozen roses for Belldandy.  
  
"What do you want?" Keiichi asks as confidently as he can.  
  
"I want your money," the man replies bluntly.  
  
Keiichi quickly decides that losing his money is better than losing his life. ". . . fine. . . my wallet is in my back pocket in my jeans."   
  
"Turn around, face the wall," the man orders. After turning around and facing the wall, Keiichi feels the man's large hand searching through the back of Keiichi's blue jeans. Grabbing his wallet and pulling out the cash, the man turns to him with a grateful face.  
  
"Thanks, this is gonna pay for a lotta meals for my kids. . ." the man says as he pushes Keiichi into the pavement and runs away.  
  
Slowly getting up off of the pavement, Keiichi picks up his empty wallet. Well, almost empty. . . the man had been nice enough to leave him enough money for a telephone call. . . which was useful because the man had taken his cell phone as well.  
  
Walking out of dark alleyway, Keiichi stumbles back into one of the larger streets, where it was less likely for him to be robbed. . . again.  
  
"This sucks!! I had my pay in that wallet!!" Keiichi screams in frustration, attracting the attention of several tough looking men. They wore leather jackets, black make-up and they . . . carried guns.  
  
"Hey kid, what's this about your pay?" one of the men asked as the three of them strolled over.  
  
"Hand over what money ya got!" said the shorter man holding the gun and pointing it at Keiichi's face.  
  
"Damn, this can't be happening again!! Shit!!"  
  
"What the f#$@?! You've got less than the change dropped on the street!! Teach this shit head a lesson fer wastin our time!!"  
  
At this point, Keiichi has dropped his dozen roses and tries to run for freedom, but one of the men grabs him and effortlessly throws him into the side of a building. The three of them begin to punch, kick, and beat Keiichi who tries to defend himself, only to prompt more attacks. After being beaten for about 15 minutes, Keiichi, has cracked ribs and a broken arm. His knees are stiff and possibly disjointed. Luckily, they didn't use the gun, otherwise Keiichi might not be alive to be moaning about his pain.  
  
Elsewhere, in the Temple Complex in Chiba, Belldandy feels a great spike of pain and fear penetrate her heart. She goes from being calm and composed to being afraid and anxious.  
  
"KEIICHI!!!" she screams in an ear shattering voice.  
  
Urd and Skuld, hearing the scream run to her only to find that she's feinted. Taking their dear sister to her room, they place her on her futon.  
  
"What the heck was that about Skuld?"  
  
"I don't know, weren't you listening?"  
  
"I was drunk!! What about you?"  
  
"I was working on Banpei."  
  
"Well, we can assume that something has happened to Keiichi. Belldandy's always been connected to Keiichi somehow. I think that we'd better call and check up on him."  
  
Picking up the phone, Urd quickly dials Keiichi's cell phone as Skuld tends to Belldandy. There is no answer and after 20 rings, Urd hangs up.  
  
"No answer," she says to Skuld.  
  
"Well, why don't you use divine magic to sense his location?"  
  
"Hey! Great thinking kiddo!!"  
  
"I'm not a kid!!"  
  
Casting a spell to sense Keiichi's location was no bit task. But the problem was that Keiichi, who was extremely weak from his beating, was not generating enough energy to be located. Actually, Keiichi's condition has gotten worse because he is now dehydrated and has feinted in the street.  
  
"I can't find him!" Urd moans in a frustrated voice.  
  
"I know!!" Skuld brightens and runs out of room to retrieve a radar-looking device.  
  
"Back when I really really hated Keiichi, I planted a tracking bug on his BMW to make sure that he didn't take Older Sister somewhere perverted! I'll just check the location of his bike. . ." After fiddling with several switches, Skuld looks up excitedly. "He's near the Chiba Metro Station, the large one!"  
  
Urd leaps into the tv and Skuld disappears into a bucket of water as they head towards the main Metro Station. (for those of you who don't know, Goddesses have an object that they can travel through; Skuld's is water, Urd's is television screens, and Belldandy's is mirrors.)  
  
Once arriving at the Metro Station, they find the BMW parked in the parking lot, but there is no Keiichi.  
  
"Where the hell is he? We have to get back to Belldandy pretty soon," Skuld says as she frantically searches.  
  
"I know. Belldandy's not well, she'll be in deep depression when she wakes."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well, she and Keiichi have been linked ever since they fell in love with each other. It's kind of like when one twin falls down and the other twin feels the same pain."  
  
Looking inside the motorcycle's sidecar, Urd and Skuld see a white plastic bag with some motorcycle parts and components in it. On the front of the bag, there is a bright smiling face on a motorcycle logo. "Whirlwind Motorcycle Shop" is the text below it.  
  
"Chihiro!!" Urd and Skuld both simultaneously shout.  
  
++++To Be Continued in Part 3: Search and Recover++++  
*************************************************************************************************  
OF GODDESS AND GUNDAMS HTTP://GWING888.TOPCITIES.COM  
VISIT MY OH! MY GODDESS WEBSITE FOR SONGS, GAMES, SYNOPSES AND SO MUCH MORE! ANYTHING OH! MY GODDESS RELATED ON THE INTERNET WILL BE HERE!!! 


	3. Search and Recover

Keiichi is barely conscious. It has been a day since he was robbed, robbed again, and then beaten. He is now dehydrated and his cracked ribs hurt are constantly in pain. He can't walk because his knees are disjointed and stiff. Lying the middle of the road, Keiichi looks around the slums. Everything looks fuzzy and disfigured to him because one of his eyes are swollen shut from the beating.  
  
Barely able to think independently, the only thing on Keiichi's mind is Belldandy. Suddenly an old rusted Mitsubishi pick p truck comes roaring the dirty street heading towards Keiichi who is still lying on the road. The driver, being a drunk, didn't see Keiichi lying on the road. Keiichi looks up just in time to see the truck, but has no time to react as the truck runs over his right foot, shattering the bones, tearing his pant leg, and removing his shoe.  
  
Fortunately, Keiichi passes out at this point. Let us hope that our hero can return safetly to his home at the Temple and to his soulmate Belldandy.  
  
Urd and Skuld step through the television and a puddle of water at Whirlwind, unnoticed, and unseen.  
  
"Hey Urd, where's Chihiro?"  
  
"I don't know!! Ring the service bell!"  
  
RING! RING!  
  
"Welcome to Whirlwind, how may I serve you?" asks an artificially-friendly Chihiro.  
  
"Have you seen Keiichi today?" inquires Urd.  
  
"So you're not here to buy anything?"  
  
"No, now where's Keiichi?" Skuld asks.  
  
Sighing, Chihiro says "Don't waste my time, I have parts to sell. He came by earlier but now he's gone. He said he had some motorcycle parts to install."  
  
Leaving the store, Urd and Skuld look at each other with frustration. Keiichi is still nowhere to be found.  
  
"Hey kid, are you sure that the bag was from here?" Urd asks.  
  
"I'M NOT A KID!!" Skuld screams, grabbing a Skuld Bomb.  
  
"Whatever, whatever," Urd says as she nonchalantly waves off Skuld's ferocity.  
  
"He was at the Metro Station so maybe he went somewhere?" Skuld pipes up.  
  
"You're right, we'd better go check."  
  
In the sister's bedroom of the Temple Complex, Belldandy is starting to wake up after having feinted in the kitchen, from feeling the effects of Keiichi's pain.  
  
"Oh Keiichi. . . what happened to you?" Belldandy silently sobs to herself. "Where are you. . . Keiichi. . ." Slowly getting out of her futon, Belldandy puts on a silk robe on top of her thin cotton pajamas. Walking over to the window, she pulls apart the curtains to look out at the beautiful landscape below. Despite the scenery, Belldandy is not content without Keiichi. The only thing that the scenery does is make her wonder where Keiichi is.  
  
"I'll find you Keiichi, wherever you are. . . I'll find you. . ."  
  
Meanwhile at the Metro Station, Skuld is arguing loudly with the head security gaurd about access to the security tapes.  
  
"WE'RE SEARCHING FOR A MISSING PERSON YOU MEANIE!"  
  
"AND I'M TELLING YOU THAT WE CAN'T COMPROMISE SECURITY PROTOCOL!!"  
  
Urd, having heard enough of the bickering, motions for Skuld to step down from her attack.  
  
"Skuld, just leave this up to me."  
  
"Ok, fine. Let me know if I have to Skuld Bomb him!"  
  
Turning to the security gaurd, Urd puts on a puppy dog face and begins to play with the front of her men's dress shirt, fingering the buttons lightly.  
  
"Can't we just take a teensy peek at the tapes? Pretty please? Just for me?" Urd asks as she unbuttons the top two buttons of her shirt, and running her hand through the gaurd's hair at the same time.  
  
"I. . . I . . uh. . ." the gaurd babbles as Urd unbuttons the third button.  
  
Suddenly finding his spine, the gaurd straightens up and firmly says "NO!"  
  
"Oh well, I tried," says Urd to Skuld. "Now for plan B!" she says as she turns around and punches the gaurd in the face, knocking him out.  
  
Walking past the fallen gaurd, Urd and Skuld walk into the video room and begin to search through the piles of security tapes. Skuld picks up a tape off of the floor and pops it into the nearest V.C.R. Looking at the small grainy screen, she spots Keiichi's head wandering around the lobby area of the station.  
  
"Hey Urd, come look at this!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Keiichi's buying a train ticket, and heading towards Gate 36. . . Gate 36 is to Tokyo!"  
  
"What's he doing in Tokyo?"  
  
"I have no idea. . ."  
  
Meanwhile, Keiichi has regained consciousness to find that he's still lying on the road. Looking down at his shattered ankle, Keiichi doesn't attempt to stand up, but rather, begins to crawl slowly towards the sidewalk, which seems an eternity away.  
  
". . .h-help-p-p me. . ." he hoarsely cries out. Nobody is around to hear his desperate cry for relief, but Belldandy, miles away can feel his pleas.  
  
"I'm coming Keiichi!" Belldandy shouts with confidence.  
  
Quickly transforming her clothing into her traditional Goddess clothing, she sprints to the nearest mirror and leaps into it. Prepared for anything that she might encounter, Belldandy is fully charged with the divine and powerful arcane energy to heal or to defend Keiichi. . .  
  
Urd and Skuld are on the move again as they travel through their media of television and water. Heading towards Tokyo, Urd, Skuld and Belldandy, they begin to sense Keiichi's location. The problem is that Keiichi is weak and possibly dying, which explains why the Goddesses needed to get so close to his location before sensing him.  
++++To Be Continued in Part 4: Oh! My Soulmate++++  
*************************************************************************************************  
OF GODDESS AND GUNDAMS HTTP://GWING888.TOPCITIES.COM  
VISIT MY OH! MY GODDESS WEBSITE FOR SONGS, GAMES, SYNOPSES AND SO MUCH MORE! ANYTHING OH! MY GODDESS RELATED ON THE INTERNET WILL BE HERE!!! 


	4. Oh! My Soulmate

By miracle, luck, or skill, Keiichi has managed to crawl off of the road and onto the sidewalk. Exhausting all of his strength, Keiichi pulls his body onto the sidewalk and faints again from the strain on his body.  
  
"Bell. . .dan. . .dy. . ." he utters quietly before collapsing onto the unforgiving pavement.  
  
Belldandy, who is 3 km away searching for Keiichi in a park, feels a black omen looming at that moment.  
  
"Keiichi! Where are you?!" she shouts as she searches for Keiichi.  
  
Skuld and Urd have decided to split up to cover more ground. Although they worked together to get the security tapes at the Chiba Metro Station, they now would now separate or, as Skuld said to Urd "I don't need you hindering my genious!!"  
  
After searching for hours for Keiichi, Belldandy is the closest to his location. Unfortunately, she has been using mirrors to travel far too much. Her method of quickly searching a location and then transporting to another location is more effective in search, but she's expended much of her divine energies. Skuld and Urd aren't far behind Belldandy, but they are using a more thorough searching technique, walking (or flying on Stringfellow, the magical broom) from location to location.  
  
"What the heck?? I can sense Belldandy!" Urd notes. "She must have waken from her 'nap.'" As Urd ponders what her next move should be, Skuld moves closer to Keiichi and into the rougher part of Tokyo.  
  
"Heh heh. . ."  
  
Hearing a voice behind her, Skuld whirls around to find a short, fat man reeking of alcohol. Clearly drunk. . . with his attention on Skuld. . .  
  
"What's a nice g-girl like you doing in a place like this? Hows about we get out of the cold and in-into my b-bed?" he stutters as he grabs Skuld's hand.  
  
Skuld reaches around her back with lighting quick reflexes and grabs her mallet, her weapon. Just as she's about to smash the mallet into the man's face, a large metal pipe strikes the back of the man's greasy hair.  
  
"Hey kid! Are you ok? My name is Jason Morisato. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Skuld stares at the short, casually dressed man. After the sting of being called a kid fades away, Skuld realizes that this person wasn't like the perverted one. He was kind. He helped her (although she could have escaped herself) even though he didn't know her. That was the type of thing that Keiichi would do; he'd help those in need, regardless of the situation.  
  
"Why couldn't you be Keiichi?" Skuld sighs to herself after quickly thanking the man.  
  
"Hmmm? What was that about Keiichi?"  
  
Skuld looked at the person in disbelief. He'd overheard her sighing about Keiichi.  
  
"Yea, I said 'why couldn't you be Keiichi?'"  
  
". . . .Heh! I'm a lot like Keiichi in more ways than one!"  
  
Skuld had started to walk away but whirls around when he mentions Keiichi.  
  
"Do you know Keiichi Morisato? He's a short guy with black hair and a college student at Nekomi Tech," Skuld eagerly asks as she grabs onto the man's white shirt.  
  
". . . . uh yea, he's my nephew. . . why?"  
  
"Have you seen him recently?"  
  
"I saw him two days ago. He came to visit my apartment, why?"  
  
"Where's your apartment?" Skuld asks.  
  
"I'll show you. Are you a friend of Keiichi's?"  
  
". . . uh yea, I'm his girl-friend's sister."  
  
'Odd,' Skuld thinks to herself as the both of them walk towards the apartment. 'I usually don't consider Belldandy as Keiichi's girlfriend, but it feels like I can tell this man anything. . . The similarities between Keiichi and Jason are just amazing! Maybe kindness is a familiy trait. . .'  
  
"We're here, this is the apartment. Keiichi came by yesterday morning. Now why are you looking for him? He's probably back in Chiba by now."  
  
". . . thanks for your help!" Skuld calls as she sprints away from Jason.  
  
Belldandy has gotten extremely close to Keiichi's location by now. Urd is farther away, and Skuld is fairly close to Belldandy. Rushing away from Jason's apartment, Skuld runs into Belldandy, who is searching frantically through much of Tokyo.  
  
"Belldandy! Keiichi went to his uncle's apartment a couple of days ago! He's probably somewhere really close!"  
  
"I know. I can feel him. He's hurt," Belldandy said with tears in her eyes. "I want you to go back and to find Urd. When you do, I want both of you to go back to the temple and prepare some type of healing potion for when I return with him."  
  
Looking into Belldandy's eyes, Skuld could tell that she was deeply troubled by Keiichi's disappearance so she decided to obey rather than staying and helping her search.  
  
"Ok, Belldandy! Urd and I will be ready!" Skuld shouted as she leapt through a puddle of water to go search for Urd.  
  
"Keiichi, I'm on my way," Belldandy promises as she sprints off towards the origin of Keiichi's energy. After several moments of tracking the origin of Keiichi's energy, Belldandy comes to an open road with an alley in it. Walking towards the point of Keiichi's energy which appeared to be in the alley, Belldandy notices something bright red on the ground in front of her. A bouquet of flowers, of two dozen long stemmed roses . . .  
  
Realizing that the energy was actually Keiichi's love trapped in the flowers, Belldandy sprints down the alleyway with tears flowing from her cheeks.  
  
  
*****NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT YET FINISHED. I'VE ONLY PUT IT UP BECAUSE I WANTED TO UPDATE. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE******* 


End file.
